


Wanna go out sometime?

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is just a bunch of prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Niall can't seem to remember his own name.





	Wanna go out sometime?

Niall is not a fan of coffee, he prefers tea too be honest. But when you only had four hours of sleep before a very important midterm for his Economy class, he needed something to recharge and act like a person and be able to write the answers on the paper.

So he enters the only coffee shop in his campus, ready to ask for a strong black coffee and leave immediately after so that he could read his notes for one last time. But all that goes to trash when he sees the new barista.

He is one of the most – if not _the_ most – beautiful man Niall has ever seen. He can already feel his heartbeat rising and his hands getting sweaty, which is ridiculous because Niall is not sixteen anymore and he knows how to behave like an adult. Well, maybe not this early in the morning and the fact that this guy is smiling so big that his dimples were being shown off made it worse. And when he welcomes him into the store, it makes everything ten times harder.

Niall was lost in his green eyes for way too long because the barista clears his throat and asked for his order, _again_. Niall mumbles ‘something with coffee’ making the barista laugh and it’s like Niall is not tired anymore. It’s like he has all the energy in the world to climb the Everest up and down. He feels like a smile starts growing on his face too.

“What’s your name?” the barista asks.

Niall reads his name on the little plaque pinned to his shirt. _Harry_. Of course that’s his name. It goes perfectly with the curls starting to grow in his hair, those pink lips and that chiseled jaw. But for no apparent reason, Niall starts to panic.

“Adam Smith,” After the name came out of his mouth and everything related with the _Wealth of Nations_ starts to pile up in his head starting to cause him a migraine, he feels his face heating up and he’s sure he’s turning red.

Niall ends up holding a caramel macchiato, wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

*

Besides the fact that Niall doesn’t really like coffee, what he dislikes the most is cold coffee. It’s like tea, they’re meant be to drunk hot, that’s a thing. But since the  disastrous first attempt to talk to this Harry guy, he started to go  to the coffee shop three times a week. Even if it was only to order drinks he will be giving to Eleanor later and mumbling names that aren’t his. So far he’s been James – which was pretty close the second time he went but Harry said he didn’t _look_ like a James –, John, Ashton, Will, René, Steve, Mike, Francis or even Bobby.

Louis realized the situation shortly after the fourth free drink he gave to Eleanor, so he decided to go with him next time, because _what could possibly go wrong?_ It’s Louis! The guy is just as discreet as a pink dress in a funeral.

It doesn’t matter how many times Niall has begged, or promised to do the laundry, clean up Louis’ part of the apartment, cook Saturdays and Sundays or even write his essays. Louis won’t give up and Niall can’t escape when Louis grabbed by his jacket.

The doorbell rings when they step into the coffee shop and Harry is already smiling and looking gorgeous. Niall tries to turn around and leave the place but Louis forces him to walk, smiling just as big as Harry. _Death would be kinder_.

“Hey you! What would you have today?” Harry chirps, standing behind the register.

“Ehm” Niall pretends to look at the board over Harry’s head but he doesn’t really want anything. “Just a cappuccino, please.”

Harry nods and takes a cup, pen poised ready to scribble a name. “Name?” He raises his eyebrow, already trying to bite his smile back.

Niall wants to disappear because Louis is also looking at him, waiting. Niall panics, again. So he does the only thing he thinks that could save him, he looks down at his shirt. “Bruce.”

And now Louis is laughing, _really_ loudly and Niall is sure his right ear is permanently damaged from it. Harry smiles, but there’s something in his eyes that Niall can’t place, maybe _disappointment?_

“And what is your favorite song, Mr. Springsteen?” Harry says writing the name in the cup.

It almost feels like he’s flirting with him, but Niall has noticed these past few weeks that Harry is charming by nature. He’s always smiling and giving compliments which gives him the best tips, and Niall understands. It makes him a little jealous but he gets it. It’s just the way he is, it’s the way he talks to him, the way he looks at him. And there are times he thinks he catches him looking at his lips, or blushing or laughing at something that Niall said, but he can never be sure.

So Niall opens his mouth to answer because this is something he can do, talk about music. But before he can pour his heart to Harry and talk about how he just saw him in concert two months ago, or the afternoons with his dad listen to his vinyls when he was six or how sick is this vintage store he found last week is with all these band shirts, Louis starts talking so fast that he didn’t see it coming, “Oh, he does a killer _Dancing In The Dark_ in karaoke, with the moves and all.”

Niall knows he’s blushing, and he hates it.

“Well, I think I need to see that,” Harry is looking at him, smiling before he goes to make his drink.

Niall turns to Louis, whose eyebrows are raised and that arrogant expression is all over his face, “I’m gonna kill you.”

“Oh shut up! The guy is totally into you, he’s been smiling the whole time since you walk in!”

Niall bites his bottom lip, but when he looks where Harry is standing making the coffee, a girl is next to him, a beautiful co-worker who’s dragging his finger in his arm, laughing at something he says.

“Yeah, totally into me.” Niall grumbles.

When Harry comes back with the coffee, Niall takes the cup with a mumbled thanks before leaving Louis to pay for the drink. It’s the least thing he can do after giving his girlfriend three months of free drinks.

*

Niall knows he’s been childish. And he’s punishing no one but himself this last week, but he can’t seem to go back to the coffee shop after that. Maybe it was the fact that he made a fool of himself in front of Louis or how he hates the feeling of his heart dropping to his stomach. However, he can’t hide anymore. Not when his study group wants to go the damn coffee shop to talk about the final project instead of the library.

Maybe he’ll get lucky, maybe Harry called in sick this morning or today is his day off so he won’t have to see his beautiful face and become a mumbling mess again. But the truth is, he kind of misses Harry. Especially when he’s been the only thing on his mind for the last week.

He sighs when he walks in, and of course Harry’s there, wearing that white shirt and his red apron with a smile on his face that slowly vanishes the moment he sees Niall.

“Hey, it’s been a while,” Harry says, trying to look him in the eyes.

Niall nods, pressing his lips into a tight line, looking around the coffee shop and noticing there’s no one from his study group there yet. He takes out his phone to text them, trying to distract himself by doing something with his hands instead of looking at Harry.

“What can I get you?,” Harry tries again, getting his face a little closer to Niall and using that inviting tone he has to make Niall look at him.

“A black coffee, please.” Niall doesn’t look up from the phone when he answers Harry.

Harry nods and clear his throat, and he’s about to take the cup when he looks at Niall. “Louis was here the other day.”

Harry’s words make Niall takes his eyes off his phone and look at him. The look on Niall’s face must be really funny because Harry starts laughing as he speaks, “Asked me if I had a girlfriend.”

He’s gonna kill him, he’s gonna murder his best friend in his sleep.

“I told him I don’t, I already like this cute boy who comes in every Monday, Wednesday and Friday who won’t give me his name,” he says shyly.

Now Niall understands the reason no one is here. His dumb study group with Liam in it, the only guy in the world who would jump out of a bridge if Louis tells him to. Niall opens his mouth, not knowing what to say because he can’t get his mind to catch up because of how fast his heartbeat is beating.

“Name?” Harry poises the sharpie over the cup.

“Wanna go out sometime?” the words split out of Niall’s mouth without giving it a second though.

Harry smiles, really big, showing those dimples and biting his lips. He writes on the cup and then goes to make the drink like nothing happen, leaving Niall standing there like an idiot with his mouth open as he is asking himself if it was too late.

Hary returns short after and places the cup in front of him with just a word written on it.

_Yes._

Niall smiles.

“I’m Niall”

“Nice to finally meet you Niall, I’m Harry”


End file.
